


Cosmic Chat

by Vanessa_Cocotea



Category: Doctor Who: Eighth Doctor Adventures - Various Authors
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanessa_Cocotea/pseuds/Vanessa_Cocotea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My latest...</p><p>The Doctor and Sam engage in the ultimate long distance video chat...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cosmic Chat

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually Sam's second encounter with the Aisling Nebula. Eight's had a few... I first introduced the Nebula in my story, Eight Parsecs From Gallifrey, written in 2006. 
> 
> The "giant, bendy library steps" are a gigantic version of the steps from Terror of the Zygons. I love those steps.

Sam walked into the console room. She could hear the Doctor's voice, but he was nowhere to be seen. She started to search and nearly bumped into what looked like a gigantic version of the Doctor's old-fashioned bendy library steps. She looked up and up and up and there, up into the overhead scanner dome, she could just make out the Doctor. He was sitting atop the giant bendy library steps, talking to himself. "What?" Sam thought. Out loud, she called, "Doctor, why are you sitting way up there, talking to yourself?" She could just make out the Doctor grinning down at her from his great height.

"Come on up, Sam! Come say hello to an old friend!"

Sam started to climb, thoroughly baffled. What "old friend" could possibly require them to sit on top of super large library steps under the overhead scanner, just to have a chat? As she climbed, she noticed the scanner was covered in a wide variety of swirly patterns and colours. Then the penny dropped. The Aisling Nebula had come for a chat. Or rather, the TARDIS had answered some sort of cosmic telephone call and had brought them to the Nebula.

The TARDIS also seemed to be doing a fair bit of translating. On the scanner, to the Doctor's right, "Nebula" was translated into English and to the left - seen backwards to Sam and the Doctor, but seen correctly for the Nebula, English was translated into "Nebula". Sam said hello to the Nebula and the Nebula said hello to her and she settled down beside the Doctor for a nice long chat with a space phenomenon.

It proved to be a very enjoyable experience. Sam soon discovered that she barely needed any help understanding "Nebula". They talked about all manner of things, sitting virtually under the stars. The Nebula talked of various events in space and the Doctor made both Sam and the Nebula laugh when he got carried away talking about his favourite cocoa flavours! He had a cup of his absolute favourite - dark chocolate peppermint, sitting in a cup holder beside him. He offered Sam some, she said yes and the TARDIS materialised a cup in the cup holder beside her. The Nebula, of course, declined the cocoa - preferring its own mystery bedtime snack, but, alas, refusing to say what the snack was. The Doctor explained to Sam that the Aisling Nebula enjoyed keeping secrets. Sam laughed and said, "Fair enough!", and the three continued their chat - with occasional contributions from the TARDIS.

They talked for some time, till Sam started to yawn and the Nebula started to turn a sort of a mauvey-greyish colour - its version of a yawn, and even the Doctor yawned once or twice. So they all reluctantly said goodnight and promised to chat again and the Nebula made Sam and the Doctor promise to actually visit again soon! They agreed and then the Nebula gently faded away and Sam and the Doctor got down off the enormous bendy library steps and went off to bed - where each dreamt of a world where the inhabitants always spoke in swirly colourful patterns, accompanied by many different shapes...

FIN


End file.
